


Gifts

by immortalje



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek worries about his Christmas Gift for Spencer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This was originally posted in December 2007 to my livejournal.  
> 2) My fic for the Secret Santa on the Sylum Clan Y!Group. I wrote for Gil/Star.  
> 3) Thanks to my beta reader Becca/Paul Davis & LeiaDianaMinerva/Willow from the Sylum Clan Y!Group :D

  
**Gifts**   


As Derek let himself into Spencer's flat, he worried about his present. Spencer had to leave early the previous day while he had been in a meeting and their planned gift exchange had to be cancelled. Derek remembered coming back to a Spencer-less bull pen, before finding his present and a note from Spencer, telling him that something came up along with an invitation to breakfast on Christmas Day. Since he knew that Spencer would sleep late, he had prepared breakfast at home and brought it with him. After dropping it off, he went to Spencer's bedroom, gift in tow.

He worried about his present and if it was good enough. By chance he had found out that Spencer liked the works of Emily Dickinson, but didn't have a book covering all of her poems at once and in their original form. Therefore he had decided to get "Complete Poems by Emily Dickinson" for his lover. He really wondered why Spencer hadn't bought it himself, but didn't care to find out as long as it left him with a good gift. And it had been a good gift until yesterday when he had opened Spencer's gift for him.

Derek smiled at the memory of opening that present. At first he had thought it was just a key ring until he had pulled it out to take a closer look at the little FBI tag with his name on it, wanting to know if it was a one of a kind or something you could buy in any random accessory store. It was only then that he had noticed the keys attached to it.

It was a big step in their still young relationship and Spencer had been the one to take the initiative. Derek wished he would have gotten something other than a mere book, but where should he have gotten something on Christmas Eve? The book would be better than something random bought in the nick of time, but he couldn't help but feel that it wasn't as good as he had thought it would be when he bought it.

Quietly, he opened the door to the bedroom and entered. He smiled when he saw Spencer curled up on the huge bed that Hotch and Garcia had picked for him half a year ago after seeing the despicable state of the last one. Seeing that bed had certainly explained how Spencer was able to sleep everywhere, no matter how little space was available despite his tall frame.

Making sure not to make any noise by walking against something, Derek crept closer until he was level with Spencer's face. Carefully, he brushed a lock of stray hair out of Spencer's face before leaning down and whispering, "Merry Christmas, sleepy head."

In response, Derek was gifted with sleepy brown eyes being revealed. They looked at him in question for a moment, before Spencer recognised Derek and smiled at him happily, "I see you already made use of my gift. Did you like it?"

"I love it. I wish I had had that idea. Not to mention, it's better than what I got you," Derek said and to his surprise he realised that Spencer had worried about the value of his gift. Grinning, to hide his own worries, he pushed his neatly packed present into Spencer's hand and said, "Well, I brought mine and breakfast. For the latter you'll have to get out of bed though."

"Mmh... breakfast sounds good," Spencer said, investigating the present, "Feels like a book. You can never go wrong there. Unless I already own it."

"I checked, but considering the amount of books you already own...," Derek said with a laugh while Spencer slowly unwrapped the gift. Derek wanted to take it back and simply rip the paper of so he wouldn't have to wait longer than necessary for Spencer's reaction, but the sight of his lover unwrapping the book so carefully, with excitement shining in his eyes, wouldn't let him.

Finally, the present was unwrapped and Spencer was holding it in his hands, studying it for a precious moment, before saying, "I love Emily Dickinson and I've always meant to get the book, I just never really had time to go looking for it. Thank you."

Before Derek could say anything in return he had a naked Spencer hugging, the blanket just barely covering his lover, and kissing him.

The moment was broken, when Spencer's stomach growled. Spencer leaned back and blushed in embarrassment while Derek laughed. Once he had calmed down a bit, Derek asked, "Will you get dressed for breakfast or are you coming like that?"

Now Spencer turned even redder, before managing to say, "I'll just put a pair of pants on."

"That's a pity. Guess there won't be a naked breakfast today. I'll be waiting in the kitchen and start the coffee machine," Derek said before getting up and leaving the room, throwing one last glance at Spencer in amusement. Despite having dated for two months now and having seen each other completely naked, Spencer was still shy about it.

Smiling to himself, he went back to the kitchen to set the table and start the coffee as he had promised. With a shake of his head, he wondered why he had worried about his present. This was Spencer Reid, all around genius with a thirst for knowledge that was unrivalled by anybody he knew. Of course a book was the perfect gift, no matter that he had gotten a key in return. They had both gotten the other something that mattered more to the recipient than the giver, which was the perfect sign for their relationship. After all, you need to know and understand someone well to give gifts like that and for a well-working relationship.

So when Spencer finally entered the kitchen with pale blue pyjama pants and a white shirt Derek had left on his last visit, he was quite happy about the day that lay ahead and would hopefully contain a lot of cuddling, laughter and joy.

****

The End


End file.
